Birthday Surprises
by Rosebud Wolfe
Summary: Roger gives Mark two things he always wanted for his birthday. Slash and Complete.


_ **Birthday Surprises- by Rosebud Wolfe**_

_May 21 1991 1pm EST. Happy Birthday Mark_. Mark clicked off his camera and placed it on the metal table. He sighed deeply. He never expected anything special for his birthday, just maybe a quick two-second phone call from his friends. Was that too much to ask for? Then again, maybe it was. After all, his friends all had real lives now. Joanne's practice expanded into two offices, Maureen was working part-time for a company while still performing for awareness programs, Collins went back to Boston and had a subbing job at Boston College. Roger had landed a few solo gigs at some local clubs and now that Mimi was done with rehab she was taking a few classes at the downtown community college. And what was Mark up to? Trying desperately to come up with a subject for his new movie. So far, nothing was coming to him. _Maybe I should have kept that job at Buzzline. _He sighed again. The loft was so empty since Roger moved downstairs into Mimi's apartment. Sure, Mark enjoyed being alone but this was ridiculous. There was only so much time he could devote to writing and filming. He dearly missed the metallic sound of the Fender and constantly nagging poor Roger to take his AZT. He didn't even mind that much the banging of Roger's bed frame against the wall when Mimi stayed over. Now it was quiet. Too quiet.

_1:15. Roger would be at a sound-check right about now and I know Mimi has class today. _Mark sighed yet again. He decided to head over to the bar Roger would be at. Maybe they could catch a bite to eat at Life. As he stepped outside he breathed in the fresh spring air. The weather this time of year was so nice, he loved being able to get away in a pair of jeans and a thin long-sleeve (with that scarf of his of course). A few minutes later and a few blocks down, Mark opened the bar door. The only people there were a couple of afternoon drunks and Roger on stage tuning. He looked up from his guitar.

"Hey Mark, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just came to see if you wanted to get some late lunch with me at Life."

"Don't really have much cash on me right now but we could split something if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine."

"Alright, well go have a seat. I'll be done in a few."

Mark sat down and slumped into the chair. He rested his head in the palm of his hand_. Guess it was rather silly of me to expect Roger to remember my birthday on the night of a show. He gets so damn nervous sometimes. Even though he is fucking amazing. _Mark stared at Roger. Sure he was more than happy that his best friend found love and that it all worked out. But a little part of him still wanted Roger. Okay, more than a little. Mark had wanted roger from the moment he laid eyes on the bleach blonde rocker. But then there was April and now Mimi. To tell Roger how he felt now would be fucking selfish. He couldn't fuck up his friend's relationship now. He supposed he had an opportunity after the withdrawal and Mimi but then there was Maureen on his side of things.

"Marky? You ready?"

Mark snapped out of his daze and nodded. They walked out the door and headed toward Life. Roger draped his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"The usual. Wrote a bit, filmed a bit."

"Sounds…boring."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

When they reached Life, Roger opened the door for Mark. They sat at a two-person table in the back. Looking up from the menu, Roger said "So what do you feel like splitting?"

As a last attempt, Mark suggested cake.

"Um, okay. What kind?"

"Carrot. It's my favorite."

"Ew."

"Ever tried it?"

"Well, no."

"If you don't like it then…then I'll buy you something else."

"Fair enough. So it that how your hair got to be that color, by eating so much carrot cake?"

Mark smirked then stuck out his tongue. "Shut up."

Apparently Roger liked it because he ate more than half of the slice. The two decided to head back to the apartment. Stopping at Roger's floor, Mark asked if he wanted to come up to the loft for a drink.

"Sure you go on up. I have to get something out of my room."

"Alright, I'll leave the door open."

Mark walked upstairs and went inside his place. He kicked off his shoes and went over to the kitchen to get some alcohol. Roger appeared in the doorway holding a large cardboard box. Puzzled, Mark walked over to his ex-roommate.

"What the hell is that?"

Roger put the box down and closed the door.

"It's for you. Happy Birthday."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday. Did you really think I'd forgotten your birthday?"

"Well kind of, yeah."

"Mark don't be a dumbass. I'm not going to forget my best friend's birthday."

"I didn't think you of all people would but when you didn't say anything this morning and with the cake hint at Life and well nobody called either and-"

Roger hushed Mark with his finger's to Mark's lips.

"Mark, I'm sorry that you thought I'd forgotten. I just didn't want to say anything until I could give you your present. So go ahead, open it."

Mark, feeling now rather ashamed that he'd worked himself up about Roger forgetting opened the box to find two large green eyes surrounded by orange fluff staring at him. Mark picked up the puff of a kitten and cradled in his arms.

"Oh Roger he's the cutest thing ever. How'd you know I've always wanted a cat?"

"Oh well, I didn't . Its just I felt so bad for leaving you all alone in this big loft and when I saw this little guy all alone in the pet store I thought, I know someone who would just love you to pieces. And besides, the thought of you cuddling with him just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Roger bent down a little to pet the kitten behind the ears. He straightened up and looked at Mark whose cheeks had turned a deep rosy color. Roger cupped Mark's face in his hands and lightly kissed Mark's warm lips.

"Happy Birthday Mark."

He wanted to thank Roger over and over again but the quick embrace had left him speechless. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

**A/N: I'd really love reviews! Hope you enjoyed, thanks!**


End file.
